Sing Me a Song
by sarbear2255
Summary: This is from a while ago, but I think I might update it some more. Anyways, it's the iTunes shuffle challenge! My rules inside. So basically a bunch of drabbles about different Jellicles inspired by songs
1. Chapter 1

**So these are really old from when I was writing SitS. However, I never published them. I figured that I liked them a lot and wanted to see what you all thought. They are also great writing breaks to free up writers block. I am planning on adding any new ones I do as additional chapters. Please, feel free to critique them, but here are the rules I played by: I put my iTunes on shuffle, and had however long the song was to type up a little inspired drabble. (Note: I did listen to the song one time through, to give me an idea, but no fingers were allowed on the keys! The second time I would actually type during the time. However, I did go over once in a while to finish a sentence and correct spelling and grammer.) Luckily I knew most of the songs well enough to know when the end was coming… hehe**

**The Prayer ~Celtic Women**

Jenny quickly herded the kittens along in front of her, keeping a watchful eye and making sure that no one strayed. She also acted as look out, fearfully glancing about.

The kittens ran along with her as quietly as possible. Fear found in each pair of eyes. If eyes truly were the windows to the soul, the poor kittens had been through far too much.

The night fell upon the little band and Jenny quietly laid the kittens down to bed, making sure they were sound asleep before giving them a loving kiss.

Macavity had attacked the junkyard a few days ago, and it was Munk's idea that she and Skimble take the kittens out of the yard. However, they had lost Skimble along the way when the hench cats had come close to their trail.

She finally sat down, releasing a deep sigh, watching each kitten sleep. She sent up a quick prayer to the Everlasting Cat, asking for His kind guidance to find a new place to live. She also prayed that He would watch over and protect those left behind to fight.

Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

**Roll with the Wind ~Alexander Rybak**

Mungojerrie sat back, relaxing in the field behind the junkyard. He took a deep breath as he felt the autumn wind blow through the grass, playing with his fur.

It wasn't fair. She had left him. Sure, she had every right to, it's not like he owned Teazer. Plus, he knew this day was coming, they were only siblings. But he never thought that the day would come so soon or that they would part the way they did.

She had come to him, so happy to tell him of her new relationship with Tumblebrutus, the acrobatic young tom. She was so happy and he had practically slapped her in the face. His jealousy had been overwhelming and he threw their relationship back at her with screams and insults. He wasn't ready to let his sister drift away from him. Not yet.

He sighed. She was probably with the tom now. Looking at the same sky, feeling the same breeze. It wasn't fair. The world went on as if nothing was wrong, but he was a wreck inside. And he had nowhere to turn. It was all his fault.

* * *

**Hey Jude ~The Beatles**

Munkustrap sat on top of a junk pile, watching the tribe as it milled around the yard. He gave a feint smile as he saw the kittens playing and the adults watched with a nostalgic gleam in their eyes.

Then _she_ came out, looking around with a feint smile. Her name was Demeter; she was new to the yard. She had come from Macavity's lair, brutally abused.

The name stung his consciousness. His brother had left the tribe to pursue his dark ways. Since he left, the protection of the tribe fell entirely on Munk's shoulders. He was almost overwhelmed with the burden. And the queen was a constant reminder of his brother.

However, Munk felt a strange attraction to the golden queen. But it wouldn't be right to pursue her, would it? He would be opening himself up, allowing someone into one's heart always meant that one was opening up an opportunity to be hurt.

Maybe it was worth it? Love was something father had stressed that everyone needed. Those without it may not be any better than Macavity. Munk stood slowly, never taking his eyes off the queen. Maybe it was time to let love in.

* * *

**Misery ~Trans-Siberian Orchestra**

Macavity grinned wickedly as he paced outside the dimly lit cell. The small queen-kit on the other side began to shake uncontrollably. Every once in a while he would turn towards the cell, slamming his paws against the bars, making her jump in terror. He was clearly enjoying himself.

Macavity finally walked into the cell, slowly. He smiled as he relished every terrified glance and whine he received as he slowly advanced towards the little kitten who remained huddled in the corner.

He deftly reached out, grabbing her paw and pulling her up towards him. He slowly began to squeeze and laughed as she screamed in pain. He felt her bones begin to snap.

"Why?" She screamed, tears streaking down her face.

"Since when do I need an excuse, you stupid Jellicle?" he purred, brushing her cream and tan matted fur out of her brown eyes.

* * *

**Who Can I Turn To? ~The Grand Hotel Soundtrack**

Tugger looked at Bomba with all earnestness, grasping her paws and giving them an urgent squeeze. "Please, Bomba, you have to believe me!" He gazed at her earnestly.

Bomba quickly withdrew her paws, shaking her head. "You always say that Tuggs, I just don't know any more." She stood to leave.

Tugger quickly got up, running in front of Bomba, blocking her path. He ran his paw down her cheek. "Please." He whispered. "I love you. If you left me, I would have nothing. Only those who love me for nothing but my looks and reputation would remain. Please…"

* * *

**One Jump ~Aladdin Soundtrack**

The two tabby cats bolted down the street, expertly weaving their way through the humans walking about. They laughed as they went, calling each other on, each keeping a tight hold on the bags in their paws.

Jerrie quickly took a turn into an alley. Teazer had to come to a quick halt in order to make the turn.

They both quickly jumped over a wall and into a dumpster, waiting quietly, trying their best to stifle their laughter as a group of cats charged by swearing to catch the two thieves.

After a moment of silence, Jerrie peeked out from under the dumpster lid. He motioned to his sister. "Time to take some gourmet food to the 'yard'." He said giving his crooked smile.

As soon as the two felines' paws touched the pavement, they heard shouts as some cats turned a corner, spotting them.

The two broke out into laughter as they bolted again. The thrill of the chase would never get boring.

* * *

**He's a Tramp ~Lady and the Tramp Soundtrack (Tugger was too easy lol)**

Cassandra looked on, watching as the black and white patched tom easily slid from queen to queen. He flirted like he was the new Tugger. Yet, she adored him. He always made her smile, and when they danced together, it was magic.

She hated that she had fallen under his spell. She had been able to avoid the charms of the Rum Tum Tugger, but somehow this carefree tom had caught her.

She constantly watched him, praying that he would turn and come to her. He did every once in a while, but that was never enough.

She slowly laid her head on her paws as he moved on to Jemima. Even the kittens were targets for him. She sighed, closing her eyes. She resigned herself to being under his influence.

* * *

**Stars and the Moon ~Songs for a New World Soundtrack**

Grizabella sighed as she rolled over prettily on her pillow, staring up at the ornate ceiling above her. Once again, she was alone. He always left her alone. She was nothing more than a trophy mate to him. Recently she had been thinking about the opportunities she had left behind.

Back at the Junkyard, Deuteronomy had courted her. He was so kind and loving, he would have made sure that she would always be happy. But that wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to live in a junkyard her whole life. She'd felt that she deserved more.

She left.

She then ran into a fiery tom named Macavity. He was filled with passion, and life had been impulsive and fun. But he was an infamous tom, constantly plotting and planning. She wasn't his priority, and she was tired of the gossip that went around the factory…

She left.

She finally ran into Felix. He was the perfect cat for her. He ran in the highest circles of society and had the largest, most beautiful house she ever could have dreamed of. He asked the young, beautiful Grizabella to be his lover and mate. She had readily accepted. They took trips, drank only the finest cream, had more diamonds than they knew what to do with. Life was perfect.

However, recently, Grizabella had realized there was nothing else. There was no love, just two shallow cats living together for appearances.

It was that day that she began to plan her trip back to the junkyard.

* * *

**Rhythm of Love ~Plain White T's**

Misto danced giddily around Victoria, twirling and spinning like a little kitten. The snow-white queen giggled sitting in the middle of his spinning circle, watching as the tom released his boundless joy.

Suddenly a paw grabbed her, spinning her with him. She let Misto lead her about the clearing just like she did at the ball.

They had only just started dating, and every day seemed to be a gift from the Everlasting Cat.

Misto looked back at the beautiful queen following him faithfully around as the adults looked on with blissful smiles. He loved everything about her: her blue eyes, her laughter, her dancing, and her kindness. There was nothing he could think of that he didn't love. And what he loved the most was that they could always dance together, dancing through life, the good and the bad. Turning to the rhythm of their love.

The continued to spin about, releasing the happiness they felt. He finally grabbed her paw again, pulling her towards him, ending in an innocent kiss.

* * *

**Part of the List ~Ne-yo**

Plato sighed, resting his head in his paws. He was sitting in the middle of his den allowing the silence to settle around him. The dull headache that pulsed in his the back of his skull mirrored the horrible feeling in the center of his chest.

She had left. His sweet angel had found another tom. She cried when she had told him.

He sent her away. He didn't want her to see him like this. She still cared for him a little bit. At least that was what he told himself as he held back the tears.

He would have to get used to waking up alone. No more would giggles create a beautiful symphony throughout the den. No more would a beautiful paw rest in his when he went out to face the world.

He slowly lifted his head to look at himself in a nearby mirror. He needed to be brave. She had moved on, it was time for him to. Though the queen would always remain in his memories, that queen from then was his alone.

* * *

**Sparks ~Trans-Siberian Orchestra**

Macavity smiled peacefully as he watched the young queen dance around the factory. Her gold fur starkly contrasted her black stripes.

Her name was Demeter. She had been brought into the organization after one of his hench cats had found her in an alley. Macavity allowed her to stay. After he had seen her face, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He couldn't send her back to the streets.

As the queen danced, her eyes never left his. Her golden orbs and the mysteries they held entranced him. There was a deep sadness locked away, and it kept drawing him in.

She had been hurt. That's all he could tell. Something, or someone had hurt her. Her eyes made sure that that story was known. But all he wanted was to erase it all.

Without fully knowing what he was doing, Macavity stood up and began to approach her as she lithely moved about. He ignored all the stares that the hench cats gave him as he continued on his quest.

He reached the dancing feline. Everything stopped as the two stared at each other. One would have had to be blind to miss the sparks between the two.

* * *

**Paint it Black ~The Rolling Stones**

Tumble sat as far away from the clearing as he could get without leaving the yard. He stared out through the chain link fence and crossed his arms, letting his anger, depression, and the rest of his muddy emotions sit and simmer in his heart and mind.

She hadn't meant to hurt him, but she never really meant to do anything. She was pretty much an airhead, the only thing she really tried to do was catch Tugger's eyes. And he knew that she never thought through her actions, and yet he had fooled himself into thinking that she really cared for him that weekend while Tugger was gone.

And now he was pissed. It really wasn't her fault, but no one can control the dark emotions that come with heartbreak and the stark confrontation of reality. Every color in the junkyard reminded him of her: her fur, her eyes, her everything.

She was just a stupid airhead who couldn't care for anyone but herself and that stupid tom… He wanted to forget everything and fade into the fast approaching night.

* * *

**Want You Back (Z-Trip Jackson 5 Remix) ~Jackson 5**

The clearing was a bustle as the cats gathered in the morning, casually socializing and relishing the free time and the beautiful day. But not all of them were enjoying the company and the sunlight. Sitting away from the group on an old chair and among the shadows cast by the piles, a spotted beige and cream tom watched with sad eyes.

Pouncival couldn't keep his eyes from straying to the beautiful black, white and scarlet little queen as Tumble flirted with her while Addie watched, waiting for his change to approach.

The depressed tom let his mind slip back into the not so distant past. He was a little older than her, and they used to be best friends. But once Pounce became a tom, he was embarrassed to be seen with the kitten who followed him around, ready to play and participate.

He couldn't help but remember that fateful night when he yelled at her to stop following him. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she turned on her heels and ran.

Jemima never talked to or approached Pouncival again. He had felt bad at the time, but that was to be expected. He never meant to make her cry, but he quickly brushed those feelings aside.

Now that she was a queen, he couldn't help but be drawn in by her wide eyes and caring personality. How had he not seen it before? How had be been blind to what he really cared about? He wasn't shallow; it's not like she suddenly changed, but once the other toms stopped seeing her as a kitten, it dawned on Pounce how much that bothered him.

* * *

**Chasing Cars ~Snow Patrol**

Admetus sat at the top of a junk pile and watched the headlights create shooting stars through the night. He couldn't help but stare in wonder at how fast they moved. They could probably see more places and cover greater distances in a day than he ever could in his life. That is if he ever left the yard. To be truthful, the adults scared him. They were so stuck in their ways that they could never embrace change or something different. Was he going to be like that when he was older? Was he going to forget the wonder of cars or the mysteries of the outside world? If he ever left, he knew that he wouldn't be welcomed back. The thought terrified him. He listened to the cars race through to new destinations that he would probably never know.

Suddenly a small flash of red caught his gaze from the corner of his eyes. Admetus looked to see Electra settling silently beside him, she also seemed to be staring ahead at the busy streets. He turned his head back towards the wonders of man.

Electra turned to him and let a small smile spread across her face. "Addie?" she questioned in a whisper.

The grey tom shook his head; loathe to break the silence and contemplation. He couldn't really put his thoughts into words. There was too much depth and emotion.

The two remained in silence for a few moments longer.

* * *

**Never Let Go ~Josh Groban**

Coricopat turned the corner and stopped. Curled up in the recesses of one of the junk piles was a beautiful brown queen. A slight hint of guilt hit him as he realized he couldn't stop contemplating her beauty even though she was clearly upset. As he approached, he could hear the sobs and see the tearstains on the cushion below her. An overbearing wave of anguish washed upon his brain. He quickly put up mental blocks to try and give the queen privacy while also avoiding the onslaught of pain and sadness.

Even though he put the barrier up as quickly as possible, he couldn't miss the source of her pain. That stupid tom, Alonzo, had really broken her heart this time. After all the flirting he had done and the promises he had made, he chose Jemima as his mate. Nothing hurt more than a broken heart.

He quietly approached as Cassandra tried to quickly wipe the tears away.

At least now she knew what she deserved, which was exactly what he planned to offer.

* * *

**Through Your Eyes ~Martina McBride**

Cetty fervently searched for her black and red best friend. Where could Electra be? The cream tabby felt horrible. How could she have said such mean things? It's not like it was such a even an important topic

Electra had simply promised her that she would go Tugger spotting for the day with Cetty. However, when the meeting time came, Electra appeared and told Cetty that she couldn't go. Apparently Quaxo was going to take a magician's exam the next morning, and Electra wanted to help. For some reason, that really pissed Cetty off. She had begun to yell at the young queen, raging about how Electra needed to think of herself and she always bailed because of something with Quaxo…

Why had that even mattered? Electra was Cetty's best friend and she was only helping a fellow Jellicle! There should be nothing wrong with that. They could faun over Tugger any day. Cetty realized she was really just yelling out of jealousy. She felt like Electra's new tomfriend was taking Electra away from her.

Maybe Cetty could learn something from Electra. Maybe Cetty could learn to see from another point of view instead of her own selfish one. And maybe Cetty could share her feelings. Electra would understand, right?

A flash of red and black tortoise shell caught her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats or any of the characters. Additionally, I did buy the songs, but I do not own any rights to them except to listen and enjoy. **

**A/N: So here's another round of drabbles. I'm kinda stuck in a puddle right now. I know how I want to write my other stories, but I am lacking time, motivation and creativity. I think this'll help though. Don't worry; I should have updates by next week or so. I just am feeling kinda blah and this was a fun little activity to listen to music and perk up. I hope you enjoy!**

**ALSO: I have two offers. If you would like to see any of these drabbles (this chapter or the last or future ones) turned into full stories, at least one-shots, go ahead and let me know. I'm not going to make any promises, but I can see all of them continuing. I actually usually have trouble forcing myself to stop. Additionally, if you have a cat or a pairing you would like to see appear in a drabble. Let me know that too! Again, I can't make promises, but if I have a cat in mind, I can usually see a story. (I mean a few songs I had multiple stories molded around different cats). Anyways, I figured I would just throw those out there so that you know. I want to do something to show my appreciation that you read my writings. :) Thanks again and enjoy!**

**Brahms Lullaby ~Chloe Agnew**

Jellylorum smiled as she gently rocked the snowy kitten in her arms. A soft lullaby began to waltz around the small den as the older queen continued to sing the lilting music.

How could anyone turn this kitten away? Griddlebone had dropped this kit off and left with nary a word. The kitten was an angel. She never cried. In fact, she rarely made a peep. She simply looked around and seemed to take in her surrounds, speaking only when she had to.

The kitten began to twitch as a dream came to her and Jelly pulled her closer. Jelly would be her mother now.

* * *

**The Healing of a Heart ~Anthony Callea**

Cori sat as he did every night, cradling his head in his paws. How could it happen again? His previous tribe had met their demise because he had not honed his powers. Now that he had found the Jellicles, he had sworn to protect them no matter what. Yet today, Macavity somehow managed to find his way past Cori's defenses. The tom was a wreck. Everyone told him that it as okay, Macavity was magical, but Cori knew that they were disappointed.

Then, as reliably as the fact he was found there every night, Teazer plopped down next to him and began to babble on about her day before the attack and the treasures she had found.

He turned an aged, weary eye to the bright queen. "Why do you come here every night?"

Striped shoulders shrugged. "Cause you're 'ere and Oi want ya ta get better."

"Well I won't, not till I have better control of my powers."

Teazer shrugged again and laid back, "It doesn't 'appen overnoight like in the stories ya know? The getting better, Oi mean. One day at a time. Maybe tonight you'll appreciate the stars, or the breeze…that's a step." She sighed, taking in the sky.

Cori turned away, tomorrow was another day where Macavity may attack, but tonight, the stars did have a special glimmer.

* * *

**Light In Your Eyes ~Blessid Union of Souls**

Growltiger took a bold bound off of the ship and breathed in the fresh London air. He couldn't wait to go back and visit the old Junkyard. He'd heard Munk assumed the role of protector. The tabby was just a small kitten when Tiger had left. Things would have definitely changed during his voyage, but he knew that his queen wouldn't have changed a single bit.

He rushed to the yard, to greet the cats and locate the love of his life. Tiger quickly brushed aside the requests for stories and scanned for the wonderful Jellylorum. He spotted her and let out a bellowing laugh, which quickly faded to silence. Why was she hanging back away from the greeting group? The sparkle in her eyes and glow about her seemed to have dimmed from what he remembered, what happened?

Growltiger approached her, his arms ready to take his love into his embrace.

The petite queen quickly held up her paws and shook her head freezing him. "Please, Tiger…" She mumbled.

The pirate tom let his arms drop, unsure of what was going on. "Jelly, love."

"Stop." She purred. "Tiger, we can't… I found a mate."

"What?" bellowed the burly tom.

"It's Gus."

"But-but you promised…" Tiger didn't think he would cry so easily.

Jelly shook her head, backing away down a side alley. "It's been so long…I'm sorry Tiger."

* * *

**Somewhere Only We Know ~The Warblers**

Pounce practically fell in the center of the clearing. This wasn't really happening, was it? He had spent his whole kittenhood in denial that this would ever happen. The future was always far down the road, it never could actually affect him.

But here he was, in what was once that inaccessible future. Victoria had found a new house; her visits to the yard were growing less and less frequent. Mistoffelees was preparing to leave the yard and learn to better understand his powers. Tumble had found a new queen… he was going to move to her junkyard. The list could go on. Everyone was leaving him alone, abandoned.

He knew that rarely did those who grew up in the junkyard stay in the junkyard. Cats were always going and coming. Munk and Jelly were the only originals from their generation. But now he couldn't seem to face it.

This was the clearing where everyone used to meet and play. A lonely breeze rolled through, kicking up dust into his eyes. At least that was his excuse for crying.

* * *

**You'll Never Walk Alone ~Laurie Beechman**

Everyone said that tonight was a dual celebration, but Munkustrap couldn't agree with them. They kept telling him how great it was that not only was a cat able to have a second life, but that a new protector was appointed as well. Couldn't they see the truth behind those pretty words? Dustrell had been passed to Heaviside. Munk's appointment as protector was only because of Dustrell's death. The sadness in Mischera's eyes that night was the only thing that told him he was not crazy for feeling that way.

But why did it have to be so soon? He still had so much to learn! There was no way he could live up to his father's precedent. It was as unobtainable as the stars. He wasn't ready. He couldn't do it! Couldn't they see that too?

Munk sat in the shadows, trying to cope with his feelings and understand his new responsibilities. Suddenly, a gentle paw squeezed his shoulders. The silver tabby turned to see gentle, loving grey eyes gazing down at him. Mischera smiled ever so slightly, a tear appearing at the corner of her eye. She leaned over and hugged her one and only son. "I have faith Munk. You can't do anything but make your father proud."

Demeter leaned out from around Mischera's back. Her eyes were reassuring like the dawn. Maybe, with their help, he could make it through this and be the protector that the tribe deserved.

**(Sorry if that was a little confusing. Mischera and Dustrell are OC's from my one-shot about Munk as a younger tom, **_**The Jellicle Protector**_**. I think it's a little clear, but in short, Mischera is Munk's loving mom and Dustrell is his doting father and was the protector of the tribe before Munk.)**

* * *

**Butterfly Kisses ~Bob Carlisle**

Munk felt an unfamiliar shiver run up his spine as the music floated through the junkyard. Tonight was going to be a Jellicle Ball just like all the others, and yet it was entirely different. Tonight was the night that he knew had to come, and was inspired with great sadness but great joy.

He remembered the night that Jemima was born. He remembered beautiful scarlet spots and white bib all contained on such a tiny body. He could easily recall those large eyes that she never grew out of, and that could see through to his soul.

He also recalled that time when she didn't want to hold his paw anymore because she was a "grown" kitten. When she started speaking to her mother about the toms in the yard.

With a hint of sadness, he also remembered when she ceased coming to him when she was worried, sad, or having a hard time. He easily recalled when Tumble had begun to take on the role of her own protector, from a small scratch, to fights with friends, to simply seeking being her company.

The music slowed and Demeter drifted to Munk's side. The silver tabby held her around the shoulders as he watched the other cats begin to settle around the clearing. Slowly, Tumble stood up, looking a combination of nervous and excited. A quick brush against his arm arrested Munk's attention. He glanced to see those doe eyes staring up at him. Jemima bestowed a soft kiss on his cheek before she ran out into the moonlight to dance with her new mate.

* * *

**Dangerous ~House of Heroes**

Victoria sat on top of the TSE car, clutching her sides as tears caused by her uncontrollable laughter slipped down her cheeks. Jerrie wore that crooked grin that was so charming as he relished in the pride of telling such a wonderful story and causing Victoria to laugh, music to his ears. He quickly grabbed a snow-white paw as he tried to will the queen to calm down so he could launch into another story.

However, Alonzo trotted up to the pair and requested Jerrie's presence. Munk wanted to talk with him; something about gathering info outside of the yard and other such things. Jerrie made hurried excuses and promised to be back as soon as he finished.

Victoria couldn't help but stare at the tom's profile as he spoke with the protectors of the tribe. What was she doing? Was she really falling for him? Everything about him should send her running. He was a coarse, rude, rambunctious cat. He had little manners and few skills to commend him except for thievery and other crimes. Plus, every time they were together, her coat always ended up filthy… And yet, she always counted down the mintues, even the seconds, until she could see him again. There was no one in the yard who could make her smile and laugh like him. She knew he used to be an agent of Macavity and any day he could leave and never come back…So why could she never take her eyes off of him? Why couldn't she see a future without him like she used to?

This could be dangerous.

* * *

**Absolutely (Story of a Girl) ~Nine Days**

Addie sat silently, watching the young queen from a far. She was crying. Electra was trying to comfort her, but the tears weren't stopping. The cream and yellow tabby continued to sob into her paws.

Tugger had done it again. He flirted shamelessly with Cetty and then returned to Bomba in the evenings. Of course everyone, even Cetty, knew that Bomba and Tugger were mates and they couldn't help their flirtatious habits. However, it still seemed to affect the young queen.

Addie longed to approach her and comfort her. But he was too shy, he could barely talk to her when he had to, how could he confess his feelings. And he knew that if he did summon the courage to console the queen, he would only end up telling her how horrible Tugger was and that she needed to move on. But he couldn't help but fear that she would listen to him. What if she found another tom, one who wasn't him? And even worse, even though Tugger could make her cry, he was also the only tom that Addie had seen that could make her smile like that. What if her smile was gone forever?

* * *

**Winter Song ~Sara Bareilles**

Electra sat on top of a large pile and stared out at the world outside the junkyard. She watched as the snow fell, dusting the yard while muffling the memories and the past. It was like a blank canvas was being spread out in front of her, and it scared her.

Addie was gone. Rumor around the alleys was that he had been picked up by humans and placed in a 'shelter' where they looked for a 'home' for him. Didn't they understand he had a home? It was here, in the junkyard, with her.

She glanced down at a secluded clearing to see Victoria, sitting alone, as usual. She served as Electra's constant during the transformation the yard was going through. No matter how much snow fell, the queen was there everyday, almost all day.

Ever since Plato fell in battle, Victoria seemingly fell apart. Was she going through the same feelings as Electra? Feelings of loss and almost like betrayal? Feeling like she could have somehow stopped the inevitable? Was love still there when you couldn't hold or touch the other cat? Did it still exist if one couldn't speak to them or discuss their day? How could love survive if you knew you might never see the tom again?

Electra turned her gaze back to the sky, as the clouds suffocated the light from the sun. Winter used to be her favorite season as she played in the snow and looked forward to Christmas. Now it was dark and dreary.

**(Sorry, this little excerpt is kinda in the middle of my Plato/Vik chapter in **_**Dear Victoria**_**. Except this focuses on a different pair. I have a ton of other stories rolling around in my head (I'm not sure I'll get to them all), but I was thinking kinda delving into what happened after Plato died but before the new generation came to be. I dunno, I'm just rambling now. Sorry)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cats or any of the songs that are played on my iTunes. **

**A/N: These are really fun to write and go so quick. I hope you enjoy! Please review and all offers still stand: feel free to request a cat or a couple and also if you really like a drabble, let me know and it may evolve into a full story! Though even without requests, some of them may become stories anyways. Haha**

* * *

**I Won't Give Up ~Jason Mraz**

Alonzo rubbed his paws deep into his eyes and sighed, letting them fall to his lap. He glanced next to him to see that beautiful chocolate pelt glisten and play in the light. A slight shake of his head told volumes of his inner struggle. He just didn't know how he could make her see, make her understand, and make her realize everything that he already knew. They were meant to be together.

Icy blue eyes glanced in his direction before quickly looking away. Every other Jellicle would have just seen the stoic, emotionless ice princess that they thought they knew, but Alonzo knew better. He could see those deep, sad emotions flicker deep in the recesses of her soul. No matter how much she tried to bury those feelings and pretend they didn't exist, he could always find them. All Alonzo wanted was to tease them out and banish them from her mind, but he needed her to open up first.

Cassandra glanced at him again and let out a hiss. "Won't you just leave already? I know you're disappointed. So just go, like everyone else! I'm clearly not ready…I probably will never be ready…" Her voice faded into a whisper as her eyes dropped to the ground blinking back tears from the relationship that she ruined.

Alonzo smiled that crooked smile that was so endearing but only appeared when Cassandra was around. "You'll be ready Cass. If we gotta be friends for years, that's fine. But I'm not going to go anywhere."

* * *

**Send Me On My Way ~Rusted Root**

Pouncival couldn't contain his excitement as he began a high frequency bounce that rivaled a hyper Cetty. Today was the day he had been waiting for. His father, Skimbleshanks, finally accepted Pouncival's incessant pleas to take him on the train the next time the railway cat went out on duty.

The Midnight Mail was finally in town and Pouncival was finally going to get the chance to leave the junkyard and see the outside world. He couldn't wait to see new cities, new tribes, new sights, and experience everything denied to him with such a sheltered life in the junkyard.

The rest of the tribe gathered in the clearing, holding out their paws in goodbye and wishing the young tom luck. The patched tomkit was suffocated with hugs from his mother, siblings and friends. He quickly hugged back but brushed them off. It's not like he was leaving forever, just a few weeks, nothing different from what Skimbleshanks normally did. But it was the first time he, or any kitten for that matter, got the chance to leave for so long and travel so far. He could sense the jealous gazes, but also the sincere wishes for luck and safe travels.

Finally Skimbleshanks signaled it was time to leave in order to catch the train. Pouncival had never run so fast in his life as he streaked for the main gate. He turned back to wave at the smiling Jellicles.

* * *

**Lost in the Wilderness ~Children of Eden Soundtrack**

Munkustrap sat on an apple crate, bent over the histories of the Jellicle tribe. Even though he was still young and barely out of kittenhood, he knew the importance of being the son of the current tribe protector. Someday his brother and he would need to be able to protect the tribe from all the dangers outside the yard. It was a dangerous world, and he needed to be ready for anything.

A flash of red brought his eyes up from the tome that he was studying as his brother plopped down next to him. Those copper eyes always seemed to laugh with mirth and mischief. Munkustrap noticed that the tom's fur was becoming more and more disheveled, but Macavity was always an adventurous tom.

"What ya doin' Munkie? Looks boring!" Macavity purred as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Macavity!" Munkustrap practically scolded. "You know we need to study everything we can about the tribe. One day we'll have to protect it from…from everything out there." The silver tabby jabbed a paw towards the city skyline.

Macavity sighed and rolled to his stomach. "What if it's not all that bad? I've been out there; it's a whole new world. What if we actually tried to understand it…not just fear it?"

* * *

**I Know Him So Well ~Chess Soundtrack**

Rumpleteazer sat on the boot of the car as she watched that striped tail that she adored saunter out of the junkyard. She held back the tears as she realized that this was it. This was the end. Mungojerrie was leaving to raid the houses of Victoria Grove without her. It's not like he told her she wasn't welcome, but after two break up, going around stealing from houses with the tom that broke one's heart would have been a little bit awkward. So she let him go while she stayed behind in the junkyard.

Everything seemed so strange and different now. It was odd to see things without Jerrie by her side. But she also knew that that was what caused the issue. He didn't really break her heart…she forced him to break up with her. That was the truth. She had fallen tail of head for the suave bad boy. She had left her junkyard and picked up stealing with him. She wanted to be with him every second of her life. He didn't mind it until she decided to be a shackle.

Rumpleteazer knew that the beginning of the end started when she began talking about settling down and having a family. It scared him. He wasn't ready for it. He wasn't ready for that responsibility. He still cherished his freedom. She knew that about him more than anyone and she still risked it. This time, her daring choice didn't pay off.

She sat alone as the chilling wind blew through her fur.

**(I usually struggle to see the two cats as anything but siblings. But I think it seemed appropriate here and it worked…I think…)**

* * *

**River Lullaby ~Amy Grant (Prince of Egypt Soundtrack)**

Belissa held the bundle close to her chest as she desperately looked to her left and right. Once she was certain that there was no patrol nearby, she raced out into the open, her paws flying as she frantically sprinted for the tree line only feet away. Each step brought a new wave of panic washing through her mind as each noise in the night sped her on faster.

Somehow by the grace of the Everlasting Cat, Belissa made it to the safety of the trees and slowed her sprint to a slight jog. Just because she had made it out of the warehouse didn't mean she was out of trouble yet. She had to make it to the yard. That was all she knew.

As she continued to jog, she tried to slow her breath and she held the bundle away from her so she could glance down at the slumbering kitten nestled in the folds of the ragged cloth she had found. Tears sprang to her eyes as Mistoffelees smiled and slipped into a pleasant dream. She desperately tried to memorize his white face, his crooked whiskers, his white bib, each sock, and piece of fur.

The Jellicles couldn't be far away. And hopefully they would still accept the young kitten, even though they would never see her as a friend again. Mistoffelees needed sanctuary. She couldn't let Macavity get his paws on her special, precious kitten.

* * *

**Don't Bother ~Shakira**

Cetty could feel her paws ball into fists as she stared across clearing. Plato nuzzled Victoria as they settled down on a cushion in one of the many shadows cast by a nearby junk pile. The young tabby wasn't sure what had come over her, but she was filled with a kind of rage that she had never felt before.

It wasn't aimed at Victoria, but the patched tom was not so lucky. He had been _her_ tom not too long ago. That was before little miss perfect came to the junkyard. She didn't have to do anything but be herself to steal the handsome tom right out of Cetty's paws. Of course, Plato never told Victoria that he had been going out with Cetty. So the tabby just couldn't hate Victoria no matter how much she tried.

All that she could feel was pity for the new queen. The downy kitten deserved so much more than the scumbag that Plato clearly was. It was okay. Soon Victoria would realize the shallow tom that she was dating and Plato would be left in the dust.

Cetty turned away as she realized that tears were beginning to pour out of her eyes. She couldn't let Plato see her like this. She couldn't let him think she cared. The saddest part was that Cetty realized that she was still jealous of Victoria. And when the beautiful queen moved on to a more deserving tom, Cetty realized (with a twinge of regret), that she would reluctantly take Plato back because she still loved him.

* * *

**Roll to Me ~Del Amitri**

Tumblebrutus lowered himself into a crouching position as his tail flicked wildly back and forth. Finally, as soon as he knew his victory was certain, he leapt across the clearing to land on the petite queen that had been blissfully cleaning herself. A blur of cream, black, tan, and scarlet tumbled across the clearing.

Jemima stood up indignantly and dusted the dirt from her fur. "Really Tumble!"

Tumble laughed, but remained on the ground. "C'mon Jemmie! Don't be such a stick in the mud, like Munkustrap!"

Jemima huffed and settled down a little bit away. "Daddy has a very hard job. And I hope I can be half the Jellicle he is. Some discipline could do you some good too, ya know?"

Tumble rolled on to his stomach and propped his head up on his paws. "I see the way you watch Pouncie and I play. Maybe you need someone to show you how to relax…"

Jemima glanced at him longingly, a smile playing on her lips.

* * *

**Dancing with Tears in my Eyes ~Ke$ha**

Bombalurina twirled as the cats blurred around her. She could feel their bodies pressing in on her and hear their wild laughter as they sang along to the music. Every time the lights flashed in the old building tucked in the dilapidated alley, she saw flashes of gold. She would always start, hoping it was Tugger; it never was.

He wouldn't follow her to protect her this time. He'd never come to her again. She had made sure of that, as much as it pained her. She cheated like she always did, but he told her he had had enough. They just weren't good for each other. They played vicious games of hurting one another to the breaking point then making back up. He finally decided it wasn't worth the pain.

The scarlet queen had left in a huff, ready to throw his memory to the wind. She didn't need him; she had a million toms dying to lay with her for even _one _night. Bombalurina twirled again, she could still purr and flirt like she always did, but something was missing.

A rather dashing tom leaned over her and whispered in her ears, "You're eyes are sparkling tonight Bomba!"

Bombalurina quickly blinked back the tears and tickled the tom under his chin… this was where she hurt the most, and where she belonged.

* * *

**Product of my Own Design ~Trapt**

The fiery red tom sat very still, trying to quell his inner fury as the old, portly tom fussed around the youngster and tried to tame the wild mane that stuck out in every direction. Hard golden eyes followed Deuteronomy's every movement as the old tom began to pace the den. Macavity did his best to ignore his father's lecture as the older tabby began to discuss how irresponsible it was for the next protector of the tribe to be traipsing about London. The old tom never listed to his son's own wishes. Macavity had no desire to take control of the tribe; he wanted to explore the world, to decide things for, and only be responsible for himself.

"Did you hear me?" Commanded Deuteronomy. "Macavity, you are going to take care of the tribe once you come of age, you need to learn responsibility. Lives will be depending on you."

The tom tried his best to stop his shaking fists as he felt the tingling sensation of his violent magic rise to the surface.

* * *

**Wonder ~The Lord of the Rings the Musical Soundtrack**

Jelly sighed deeply as she looked around the junkyard. She watched as the kittens pranced around the clearing while the cats that she had watched grow from kittenhood cuddle and play with their own offspring.

The years had been kind to the tabby queen, and even though her paws rarely stopped shaking now, she was proud of the service she had provided for the tribe and the comfort they had been able to provide to her friends and family. But everything was finally coming to an end, and the feline couldn't help but reminisce about her life.

She had grown up in the junkyard; it had been her home and her solace. She never longed to roam, even when she listened to the tails told by her father, the theatre cat. She grew up with her best friend, Jenny and even her mate, Asparagus. But now she was the only cat from her generation left. The cats she always considered as youngsters, like Munkustrap and Tugger, were grown now. Then, as hard as it was to believe, they were the tribe elders. And now, even their kittens had families of their own. At least Jelly had the chance to see the newborns before tonight.

As the Jellicle Moon rose this night, Jelly could feel the change coming. It was her time to ascend. Yet the queen didn't fear this new adventure. She knew that the tribe would prosper like it always had. Memories remained, but new life always replaced those lost.

* * *

**Dream On ~Aerosmith**

Jemima waved shakily as she watched Grizabella pass the Russell Hotel. The tribe performed the last number of the Ball and then quickly dispersed to settle down for a well-deserved rest. The small queen quickly found her den and the plush cushion was greatly appreciated. However, sleep could not seem to be found

Thousands of thoughts rushed through her mind. This had been her first Jellicle Ball, and the ascension into the Heavyside Layer really weighed heavily on her thoughts. She realized that she wasn't ready to settle down in the junkyard. She wanted to explore, but more importantly to sing. She knew that all Jellicles were good at singing, but even among her tribe, she was revered as a voice of the Everlasting Cat himself. Why wouldn't she want to share her talents? Why would she want to live in such a small place for the rest of her life?

Jemima knew that even if the other cats didn't understand it, she would to anything to reach her goal of being a famous singer. She wanted to be like Gus the Theatre Cat and she wasn't going to let anything or anyone stop her.

* * *

**Indiana ~Jon McLaughlin**

Plato sat on top of a large junk pile and stared at the starry sky. Each little light flickered and pulsated like a million diamonds, or sparkling eyes, or glistening snow. The patched tom shook his head but couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. How was it that everything reminded him of her, his snow angel?

It had been years since Victoria had left…since he had let her go. She had always been curious about the world, and everyone knew that with her dancing, looks, and personality, she was just a star that would only be stifled by such a small place as the Jellicle Junkyard on the outskirts of London. So one day, everyone else had convinced her that she was so much more and she had left to be all she was meant to be.

Plato had always been a shy tom, and he was content to stay in the yard. Sure, he had thought about what it would be like in the cities and high societies, but he never even thought about actually leaving. He had even been too scared to tell Victoria how he had really felt. He was worried she would ask him to come along, or even worse she would decide to stay. No, it had been best to assume that she never had any feelings for him and they were both better off now. At least he told himself it was the best…

* * *

**The Sky and the Dawn and the Sun ~Celtic Woman**

The Everlasting Cat smiled down at the yard below Him. Of course He had many tribes of cats that were dear to Him, but He always liked to check in for a moment or two in the little London junkyard. The Jellicles were one of the few tribes that still held true to the old ways. He used to get tons of cats ready for rebirth, but as society grew the old customs seemed to get lost in the bustle.

Even though it was still a few minutes early, the great feline decided to raise the sun and watch as the Jellicles reveled in the little miracles that He frequently sent them. Only seconds after the first of the rays touched the yard, He saw the lively kittens come racing out of their dens and immediately spring into various wrestling matches, dancing competitions, and other athletic events. Their names immediately sprung to his mind as He listened to Etcetera's bell-like laughter, watched Tumblebrutus's and Pouncival's amazing skills of acrobatics, heard Jemima's tinkling voice, and watched Victoria's carefully constructed dance moves. Of course they were all seeds of talents that he had given them, but the beautiful kittens and their loving tribe had helped to foster those seeds to fruition.

**A/N: I guess the combination of iTunes and my own inspiration took a crazy depressing kind of turn. There are only like two or three happy ones, I apologize. I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review, though these are just drabbles. I just figured I'd share. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Finally updating again! I know, no excuses. But at least it's up, right? Sorry for the dely. Things have just been so busy! Ugh! Anyways, here's a few more drabbles. Hopefully get that creative spark reignited. Sorry most of it is so depressing… it's like everyone's sighing and looking off into the distance. I guess that's just he way iTunes was feeling today… Anyways. Please enjoy and review! They really do help to inspire me and keep me going! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats and the characters, or the songs! **

**Thinking of You ~Katy Perry**

A pretty, petite queen sat as still and beautiful as a statue at the top of the junk pile. For a while, the moon seemed to capture her attention, until her doe-eyes reluctantly turned back towards the junkyard.

In the light cast by the moon, she couldn't miss the black and white tom as he gently kissed a sleek brown queen. Everyone always say how perfect Alonzo and Cassandra were for each other. Every time all Jemima wanted to do was close her ears and scream. She was tired of hearing those words. She hated hearing that she was too young. But more than anything she loathed that he had told her to move on, that the two of them weren't meant to be together. How could it feel so right to her and apparently so wrong to him?

She had tried to follow Alonzo's instructions. At first it was to spite him and show him that she could be much happier without him. But she seemed to be failing at her resolution. Jemima had dated Tumblebrutus for a while, but she couldn't banish Alonzo from her mind. She couldn't help as she imagined the young tom as older and with black patches instead of brown.

It didn't take long for her to realize how unfair it was to gentle Tumble. She quickly broke up with him and contented herself to avoid the other suitors. Everything hurt as she turned her face back to the moon.

Even it reminded her of Alonzo's eyes.

**Hope and Glory ~Mans Zelmerlow**

Plato sat in the clearing, his paws trembling. He had almost let Macavity come out. Ever since the muscular tom had discovered his alter ego, his life had been a constant battle to suppress the violent, angry tom. He couldn't count how many times he had almost decided to give up and allow himself to become the alternate personality…

Suddenly, petite, black and white paws did their best to cover his large copper ones. He slowly lifted his gaze to meet her large brown eyes. He remembered how hard it had been to tell Jemima the truth about Macavity. How much pain consumed him as he watched the fear enter her eyes as she turned and fled. He hadn't meant to scare her; he just wanted her to know the truth. She had told him she loved him and she deserved to know who it was she was claiming to love.

It was that pain that had turned into anger as her tail disappeared that almost summoned Macavity. But here she was, before him, looking at him with only compassion.

"I still love you Plato. We can work on this, together. You can't scare me that easily." A ghost of a smile played at her lips, but that was more than he had expected.

Plato quickly realized that if he had thought he was fighting hard before, it was going to be nothing compared to the vigor he would use to defeat Macavity now that he knew there was something precious to protect.

**Innocent ~Taylor Swift**

Victoria tentatively stepped towards the bank of the river that meandered just past the boundaries of the yard. She gave a quick peak over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her (not that she really expected anyone to). Quietly she picked her way through the brush until he came into view. She froze as she watched his sides heave in deep breaths trying to hold back the trembling and tears. Another step brought her presence to his attention. A black head shot up as golden eyes met hers. The pain she found in those yellow orbs nearly brought her to tears.

The white queen quickly closed the gap between them and tried to rest a paw on the young tom's shoulder. However, he immediately shied away, as if her touch had burned him. "Misto…" She mewed.

Mistoffelees looked up at her again before burying his tears in his paws.

What could she say? They, both of them, had just found out their true parentage, but her brother was taking it a little harder than she was. He knew the true source (and danger) of his magical powers. And only a little bit ago he had accidentally lost control of them. It was only for a split second, but it was enough for him to feel the weight of his burden and the terror caused by his inherited abilities.

Victoria couldn't even say she understood how he felt. The truth was she didn't. Of course Macavity was her father as well, but she inherited almost nothing from him. She reached out again, desperate to make some connection to her brother in his despair.

**Waiting for Life ~Once on This Island Soundtrack**

Etcetera quickly jumped down a pile of trash and wriggle through the whole in the fence at the base. After the chain link had scratched a few hairs off of her back, she was free. She raced to the end of the seldom-used street where it intersected a much busier road. She deftly jumped up a few crates sitting at the corner and waited.

It didn't take long after the sun rose above the horizon for the cars to start whizzing past her. However, something was different this day. As one of the cars stopped at that silly light thing hanging above the intersection, she saw an image that would change her life forever. Lying lazily on the back shelf of the car, just inside the rear window, a pure white tomcat greedily absorbed the sun's rays.

The tom never opened his eyes and the car was gone as quickly as it had pulled up. But Cetty immediately stared after the car. Where was that tom going? What was he going to see? Cetty realized she would never be happy staying just in the yard all her life.

**Bittersweet ~Within Temptation**

A young tabby queen sat in the middle of her warm den as the dust danced in the warm rays of the setting sun that managed to peek through the junkpile. The queen was lean and lithe. Her eyes seemed vacant as she stared at the unoccupied pillow in front of her and the untouched milk dish she had placed in front of it.

After a few more moments, Jellylorum picked up the saucer and poured the milk back into the container she kept in her den. She knew this day would come, and she thought she was ready for it. Apparently she hadn't prepared enough.

Only a few weeks ago that young tom, Skimbleshanks, had entered the yard. He was a tom of adventure and thrills. He rode the country on this large machine called a train. The sights of England were at his disposal and he had a story for every location. It had been love at first sight, and theirs was a whirlwind romance.

However, in the back of her mind, she knew he would eventually have to leave her and travel to another place. Probably find another queen. As much as she wanted, Jelly couldn't bring herself to tell him how she felt. Would it have even changed anything? Perhaps it only would have hurt more.

**The World Was Dancing ~Songs for a New World Soundtrack**

He had done it again. The same thing he always did, but for some reason this time it hurt more than usual.

Simply put, he had run. That beautiful, scarlet queen had entranced him, something that no queen had ever done. Tugger was _The _Rum Tum Tugger, queens held no power over him. That was true until he met Bombalurina…

She was beautiful and fiery. She was everything that Tugger never even realized that he wanted. He smiles were bewitching as her voice carried that sweet sound that he had never heard before.

Of course he promised her the world. He promised to mate with her at the next ball. That was the natural thing that she wanted, and for once, he wanted it too. Of course he had never told her about his infidelities that occurred in the beginning of their relationship, but he was going to change. He had wanted to change for her.

But where was he now? He had fled the junkyard. He had to admit it, he was a coward. He had grown up in a broken family, something that he never talked about. He watched as that thing his parents called love faded and turned to hate. He had watched as his father's life crumbled in one night as he mother walked out.

That was it. He knew that love faded and lives were ruined as silent pads carried what you thought was love out of the den. He was terrified. He couldn't invest so much of himself in one cat, could he? That road only led to misery…

**Happy as the Sun ~Tyrone Wells**

Munkustrap sat quietly on the pillow in his den, pouring over the patrol reports from the past week. He knew that it was supposed to be his day off and that meant he should be relaxing, but the safety of the tribe always consumed his time. Macavity and other dangers never took a day off… why should he?

Suddenly, golden paws slapped themselves in the middle of the pages and pushed them down into his lap, completely unreadable.

The smile that bubbled up couldn't be suppressed as Munkustrap glanced up into those bright green eyes that he knew were waiting to meet his. That golden and black fur only seemed to enhance the sparkle that always accented the emerald orbs.

Demeter giggled as she leaned in close to Munkustrap. "C'mon Munkie! It's your day off! Let's go for a walk, do something fun!"

How could he deny the beautiful queen? Whenever she was around, the weight of all his responsibilities seemed to lift off his shoulders. He could be a regular tom, not the tribe protector. All he ever wanted to do was make her happy. The world was as it should be.

**Blue Eyes ~Mika**

Very slowly, Plato approached the huddled queen. It wasn't hard to spot her; her snowy white fur would stick out in any junk pile. But still, he knew she thought she was hiding well and he didn't want to scare her. Plus, it's always a bit difficult to approach a crying queen.

Tentatively, like one would for a young kitten, the mottled tom stretched out his arm and gave Victoria's shoulder a gentle tap, arresting her attention.

Even though Plato was well aware that she had been crying, it still felt like a swift punch to his chest as those beautiful sapphire eyes turned towards him, tears flowing freely.

Plato was going to ask what was wrong, but quickly halted himself. He knew it has something to do with her crush on Alonzo and probably a difference in age. Alonzo wouldn't do anything on purpose…not that that knowledge would help sooth the raw feeling of heartbreak.

The tom silently sat next to the queen.

Almost greedily, Victoria turned so she was facing the same direction as Plato and rested her head. His was now a shoulder to cry on.

**Almost Lover ~A Fine Frenzy**

Tantomile sat as still as any other feline as she stared out at the night sky. Her perch on the top of the junk pile allowed a slight breeze to come and play an intricate game with her fur. And any song that it happened to pick up from the happier residents of the junkyard it quickly carried away.

The stars seemed to stare back into Tantomile's soul as she contemplated the complete loneliness of the abyss in which the stars rested. And as much as she knew this feeling was bothering her brother, she couldn't help it. She just did her best to shut down their psychic connection. But in her state, it seemed like everything was an effort. She just wanted to give up… on everything.

The tortoise shell queen knew that she was being dramatic, but her heart hurt. She had never fallen in love before. At least, she's assuming that's what had happened…

That cute young tom, Tumblebrutus, had somehow ensnared her. He was the first cat to ever really approach her and treat her like any other cat, like an equal. She couldn't help herself. He was so carefree and fun loving. He made her laugh. He had the best stories to tell. How was she supposed to fight against those charms? He was everything that she wasn't and yet everything she wanted…

She didn't know anything about love. How was she supposed to know that what she thought was special interest was just friendliness… How would she have known that her feelings would drive away her only friend?

**Forever Young ~Rod Steward**

As much as he knew he was an embarrassment, Asparagus just couldn't help the tears as they wound their way down his cheeks. He quickly gathered Electra into another bear hug as he tried to hide the tears from her and the rest of the tribe. As he pulled back, he quickly wiped his cheeks with the back of his paw.

A slightly uncomfortable, but equally sentimental Electra beamed up at her father. She quickly took his cheeks in her paws and pulled him close to her as she kissed his cheeks.

"Thanks…for everything daddy!" She purred as he face remained close to the older tom.

Asparagus couldn't seem to form words for a moment, so he took one of her paws in his and squeezed. Finally, a few words managed to make it from his brain to his voice, "You go out there an make me proud, princess."

Electra's smile grew wider as she turned and left the junkyard. Asparagus always knew that the day would come when his little kitten would leave the yard to make a new life. He just hadn't expected it to come so soon. All he could see her was the little kitten he had raised from birth. And that's the way she'd stay in his mind.


End file.
